The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to improving gap fill of the metal stack in replacement gate processes.
As gate sizes decrease for replacement metal gates (RMG) it becomes more difficult for conventional RMG processes to completely fill the metal gate stack. As device scaling increases, conventional solutions will become even more limited.